A Pixie And A Vampire
by kellym01
Summary: Nodoka is half Pixie half Succubus doesn't care about honor, wants Ranma to be happy more than anything Genma kidnaps him and trains him for 14 years how will Ranma respond when he is given the choice to abandon his humanity to become a Pixie or a Succubus/Incubus what happens when Nodoka intervenes to free Ranma from the honor trap I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Rosario Vampire plz R
1. Chapter 1

Nodoka was currently sat on the sofa at home, pregnant with her child and the 'size of a blimp' as her husband put it, much to her dismay, Genma was currently out 'training' with his master and Soun his old friend, Nodoka lightly stroked her belly.

"Won't be long now…soon my child I will bring you into this world and I will teach you all about the world we belong too and then when you come of age you'll decide your fate" Nodoka said motherly, feeling her baby give a small kick, causing Nodoka's smile to grow.

"I just hope you make the right choice and that it makes you happy" Nodoka said, her voice dropping to a whisper, she had made her choice years ago, she claimed her heritage only to be trapped by the honour of humans, she couldn't believe how foolish she was, to be so hot headed that her husband's parents had been able to use reverse psychology to trap her in a marriage with their son because she had 'taken' his 'virginity' and she thought she could handle it due to the life span of her species been far more than humans she thought all she had to do was wait for it to be over, she never realized how slow to could pass until she married Genma, the only good thing so far had been finding herself pregnant.

"I chose to take my heritage and leave my human life behind…funny how things work out huh?" Nodoka chuckled, lightly tracing her hair line to her pointed ears.

Nodoka's mother had been a Pixie, her father a Incubus and when she came of age like all pixies she gained the choice, to become human or be reborn as a pixie by encasing herself in a cocoon her pixie nature claimed and she became what she was today and if she hadn't she would become a human, or a succubus given her choice but she chose to follow in her mother's footsteps and be free of the close mindedness of humans, free of their laws, thinking she's also left her Succubi heritage behind as well.

A couple years Later…

Nodoka watched Ranma as he ran round the garden, shaking her head slightly at how easy her son was to pleas, he was only two years old and already her husband was trying to train him, she had come home ten times in the last week to find Genma beating Ranma, calling it training, she was more than tempted to quit her job so she could stay home and protect her child but since Genma didn't work and refused to find a job if she did it wouldn't be long until they were out on the streets, especially with how much Genma drank and she could not do that to her child.

Nodoka wanted to get a divorce but by now she knew Genma well and knew that if she divorced him, kicked him out and claimed custody of Ranma Genma would just kidnap him and disappear without a trace and she knew he could do it thanks to his 'training' under that perverted old master of his.

'I'm beginning to think my only option is to run away with Ranma…but could I really force Ranma into that kind of life' Nodoka sighed as she sipped her tea.

"Nodoka I must train Ranma if he is to become the heir of the Saotome School Of Anything Goes Martial Arts" Genma stated with authority and an all knowing tone as he approached Nodoka from behind.

"He is two years old Genma and it will be his choice if he wants to practise yet alone become the heir to that dishonourable school…you will not decide our son's future" Nodoka responded, narrowing her gaze.

"Dishonourable, the Anything Goes is a proud and mighty art that will never turn down a challenge and been my only son he will become my heir and then he will fulfil the Saotome Tendo agreement, uniting the two schools" Genma declared proudly.

"Firstly, how can an art that uses deception and treachery to win a fight, will gladly use weapons against unarmed opponent with the excuse of Anything Goes be honourable, especially when it was found by an old pervert, who is physically known as 'The Greatest Evil In Japan' and secondly I will not let you force Ranma into an arranged marriage you and your old friend made while you were drunk" Nodoka spat.

"It is the art that is made stronger by human nature as the 'Master' put it, an art that is made stronger the longer it is practised by integrating other styles into it and will one day be the perfect art and it is a matter of honour that our families be reunited and I have a son and Tendo has three daughters all I need do is train Ranma in the art, to be the greatest martial artist of his generation then unite the schools" Genma declared.

"Your art exploits the worst qualities of humans and I will not let you train Ranma in such an art, if he decides to learn it, it will be his of his own choice, his own will not that of his father and he will be the one to choose who he marries not you, not me, not some damn friend of yours and believe me when I say I will do everything in my power to ensure Ranma makes his own decisions, creates his own destiny" Nodoka spat.

"It is a matter of honour Nodoka, the reason he is here, we married for honour and he is a product of honour and should serve honour by becoming my heir and uniting the two Anything Goes schools and ensuring its future" Genma replied.

"I will not let you ruin our son's life for such a pathetic reason, he is not property to be used for such things, I will die before I let you do such a thing" Nodoka spat, her voice deadly serious.

"It's too late for you to stop me from training him Nodoka, he has signed a contract, stating that he will leave with me and train to become a man among men by becoming the heir of the Saotome School Of Anything Goes Martial Arts, becoming the best martial artists of his generation and uniting the schools and producing strong heirs to continue the school or we both commit Seppuku" Genma declared, whipping a piece of paper from within the sleeve of his GI while unrolling it in a single motion.

Nodoka eyed the paper within her husband's grasp, it was signed with his thumb print and several of Ranma's hand prints, making it more than obvious Ranma had just been playing with ink and had no idea that his father had practically tricked him into signing his life away if not a life of torture or both.

"You sick bastard, you know Ranma had no idea what he was doing and yet your perfectly fine in having our two year old, only son, our only child sign a contract saying if his father doesn't get his way he will commit ritual suicide" Nodoka roared.

"It doesn't matter that he didn't know, he signed the contract and will follow it, become a man among men and bring great honour to the family name and to the school of Anything Goes" Genma declared proudly.

"You bastard, is that all you care about, the honour of school without an ounce of honour and for the reputation of a family, whose name you drug through the mood with your drinking and training in that 'art' and going so far to claim the art as your own" Nodoka roared, her nails lengthening and sharpening though it went unnoticed by either adult.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS, I AM THE HEAD OF THIS FAMILY AND I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR HONOUR, I ENDURED TORTUROUS TRAINING TO BRING HONOUR TO THIS FAMILY AND I AM EVEN WILLING TO SACRIFICE MY LIFE AND THAT OF MY SON'S TO BRING HONOUR TO THIS FAMILY" Genma roared, Nodoka's hands shot up with incredible speed and swiped his face, leaving four thin claw marks on his face, blood beginning to trickle out of the wounds, Genma stumbled back, Nodoka was shell shocked, she had acted on pure instinct and rage, she glanced down and saw the sharp claw like nails, they weren't very long and by no account deadly but that didn't put Nodoka at ease, she stared at the bloodied nails, nails she shouldn't have, pixies didn't have claws, but Succubi did, she made a mental note to call her parents on this.

"YOU DEMON BITCH" Genma roared, pulling his hand away from his cheek and seeing the blood on them, he took a step forward in his rage, pulling back his hand before slapping Nodoka, full force across her cheek, Nodoka fell back, landing on the floor on her side, a bruise beginning to appear upon her cheek.

Genma acted quickly, delivering a powerful kick to Nodoka's gut, causing her to double over in pain, coughing up blood, her vision blurring for a brief second, Nodoka slammed her palm on the ground before beginning to push herself up, Genma reached for one of his empty beer bottles before slamming it over the back of her head, shattering it on impact, Nodoka fell unconscious, her body slamming on to the floor violently, Genma quickly grabbed one of Nodoka's ties from the room they shared before tying her hands behind her back to by him so more time.

Genma headed outside to find his son and soon to be heir still running around outside, he headed over to his son, Ranma came to a stop in front of his father and looked up at him a bright smile on his face.

"Come on son we're going on a little training journey" Genma said proudly.

"What about momma?" Ranma asked.

"That's why we're going on the training journey Ranma, to make you a man among men so that your mother will love you again" Genma replied, Ranma's eyes widened, tears brewing.

"Momma doesn't love me anymore?" Ranma cried.

"No, your weak Ranma and she will only love you if you are strong, we are going to go away and I will train you until you are the strongest then we will fulfil an honour pledge and then your mother will love you" Genma explained, Ranma looked up, eyes tear soaked as the tears continued to stream down his cheeks as he nodded.

"Good, now let's go" Genma declared as he took Ranma's hand forcefully and dragged him behind him as he headed off, Ranma continuing to weep as he tried to keep up with his father.

"Ranma stop been a weak little girl, men don't cry" Genma stated, Ranma instantly shut up and nodded his head, gritting his teeth to hold back his whimpers while he fought the tears.

Over the next fourteen years Ranma endured the most horrific training imaginable, he was thrown off cliffs to toughen himself up, make sure his body could take a hit, running from packs of wolves for speed training, had heavy rocks tied to him before been dropped into the sea, been forced to swim to shore, the cat fist training, he had boulders swung at him to further strengthen his body, though he did gain a powerful technique through that particular training.

Genma went so far as to force Ranma to pick food out of a roaring fire in order to eat so that his body would eventually adapt to intense heat, remember Genma is an idiot, these were only a few of the examples of Ranma's training.

After 15 Years…

Ranma and Genma stood at the entrance to the training ground known as Jusenkyo, staring out to the hundreds of pools, Ranma wasn't sure why but he felt something, it was almost like the pools were tempting him, to go to them, attempting to antagonize him, yet there was also a warning that he should avoid them at all costs.

"Ranma are you ready?" Genma asked, he had grown fat over the years, having stolen most of Ranma's food and using any money they had on sake and other forms of alcohol, most of the time having Ranma catch the food, using the excuse of it been martial arts training.

"I don't know pop, something here's telling me we should leave" Ranma replied, he had grown up quite a bit, both in body and mind, his red shirt sleeveless, exposing his muscles and the scars that decorated them, he also wore baggy black kung Fu pants, ripped on the bottom and in other areas due to his training. Even fully clothed anyone could see he was malnourished, if one lifted his top they would see the outline of most of his bones.

Ranma had trained to a higher level than Genma could have hoped, or another way to put it, more than Genma could hope, Ranma could practically use his mind to almost detach himself from his body, preventing from feeling almost any pain when he fought but boy did he know it after wards, his speed was nothing to sneeze at and neither was his endurance or his strength, sure there were many stronger than him but when he combined his strength with his speed and endurance the difference didn't matter after a couple hit to vulnerable points Ranma had all but memorized after having them used on him during his training.

"Ranma stop acting like a weak little girl" Genma roared as he leapt onto one of the bamboo poles, completely ignoring the guides warnings, Ranma knew how he was supposed to respond to such insults, but truthfully it didn't bother him much now, after a while the same old insult gets boring and loses its sting, but still he had to keep up the act or he'd never hear the end of it, Genma would probably start saying that he wanted to be a 'weak little girl' and was 'no true martial artist' among so much more crap.

Ranma leapt into the air, gracefully landing upon one of the poles, making sure to keep his eyes on his father while he listened to the guides rambling, catching some of his warnings about 'cursed springs.'

'Okay so stay out of the water, got it…wonder what curse it is though' Ranma mused, Genma launched at Ranma, thrusting out his fist, Ranma leaned to the side before kicking Genma in the gut, sending him flying back, Genma landed on another pole.

"Your technique is sloppy boy" Genma spat, despite the fact Ranma had dodged his attack while landing a strong hit.

"Whatever" Ranma responded, Genma launched at him again, this time landing atop the pole in front of Ranma, thrusting out his fist, Ranma leaned back so Genma sent out a kick in a sweeping motion, intending to deck Ranma before he could regain his posture.

Ranma jumped the leg, landing on one foot before using a roundhouse kick to send Genma flying into another pole, only this time when Genma landed on it, wobbling as he tried to gain his balance the bamboo pole snapped and he plunged head first into the pole beneath him.

"Shit" Ranma muttered, knowing he'd never hear the end of it if Genma got cursed, he turned to the guide.

"What curses inhabit these pools again?" Ranma asked, surprising the guide who raised an eyebrow that someone had actually listened to him.

"Each one of spring has own tragic story where something drown in it long ago and now whenever something fall in it, it take form of whatever drown there whenever hit with cold water, change back with hot water though" the guide explained, Ranma face palmed, not noticing a panda leap out of the pool.

"And I guess it's too much to hope that, that was spring of drowned man" Ranma breathed out.

"Yes, that there spring of drowned panda, you see if you turn round now" guide responded, Ranma turned just in time to get kicked in the chest by a panda, sending him flying back, unable to grab onto a pole in the chaos he plunged into one of the pools.

The minute he was submerged he felt it, the curse binding to him, his body changing, yet this body felt more natural to him, if only he knew that was due to his Pixie and Succubi/Incubi heritage and that his new body seemed to be more appropriate for the needs of the species seeming the Incubi/Succubi mate for life and his new body would make it easier to make more of their kind.

Ranma's head broke the surface, he glanced down at his body, first inspecting his arm for any indication of what he had become, he saw the bare flesh.

'Hmm…maybe it was the spring of drowned man…no I felt the change and that would be good luck, something I never had' Ranma mused before noticing how much his chest had expanded, he pulled out the top of his red shirt to see his or rather her new breasts, she let the material snap shut before taking a deep breath to calm her emotions.

"Oh dear you fall in spring of drowned girl" guide stated as if Ranma hadn't figured it out yet, Ranma glanced up to see her father finally notice the change to his body.

'Took him long enough' Ranma thought sarcastically to herself, Ranma swam to the edge of the pool before pulling herself out, Genma leapt down and began series of growls at the guide in attempt to find out what happened to him.

"Sorry mister customer I no speak bear" the guide responded "Follow me and I change you back" the guide instructed before leading them both back to his home where he quickly boiled some water and explained to Genma all about Jusenkyo curses having already given Ranma a brief overview of it already, though Ranma didn't like the water magnet part.

"Ah hot water ready" the guide said as he heard his kettle whistle, he reached over, turned off the stove before bringing it back to Ranma and Genma, first turning Genma back by pouring the hot water atop his head, enjoying the quick phases Genma's body went through as it turned from panda to human, it was so fascinating, he turned to Ranma and poured the hot water over her head, yet nothing happened.

"Strange why you no turn back…no reason curse would be locked" the guide said in confusion.

"Great so 'm stuck in this body" Ranma muttered sarcastically.

"Hmm…maybe Chinese Amazon village elders know what happened, I will take you there" the guide as he lead them out of his home and headed towards the amazon village, completely unaware that it was due to Ranma's heritage the curse had been locked.

A/N A new idea I've been trying to write correctly all day, plz tell me what you all think, open to suggestions, not entirely sure on pairing yet, this may become multi pairing.


	2. Chapter 2

A Couple Months Later…

In Nerima a red haired girl walked beside a large panda, both a pack over their shoulder, it had been pouring rain for the last hour or so, Ranma glanced to his father.

"Why are we going to visit your old friend when we should be looking for a cure or at least a way to turn me back?" Ranma asked in an annoyed tone, it turned out the Amazons had no idea why she was locked unless she had some demon heritage but to make matters worse while Ranma had finding out if she could turn back Genma had managed to eat the prize for an annual competition the Amazons involved had trained all year at least and had volunteered Ranma to fight for the prize and now do to the confusion due to her locked curse the Amazon after them now could either kill her or have her as a second wife to her husband when she got one or marry her when the curse was unlocked, long story short she tracked them all over China and Genma seemed to quickly decide it was time to go home.

[Because I've already told him 'spin' we were going to stop by 'spin' besides he has trained his daughters in the 'spin' Tendo School Of Anything Goes Martial Arts 'spin' and I am hoping he will train you in the sister style to ours]

'More hair brained training' Ranma muttered within her mind, they weren't walking much longer before they finally came to a stop outside a gate, above it a sign read 'Tendo Dojo' Genma was about to lead the way when he was stopped when Ranma placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Use your brain for once pop, if you go in first they'll panic, I'll go first" Ranma stated, stepping in front of the panda before approaching the door and lightly knocking, heavy footsteps were heard within, the door slid open to reveal a man who appeared to be in his late thirties, early forties, a step or so behind him stood two girls, one wearing a housedress and a pleasant smile another with short hair wearing a blue kimono, an eye brow raised as she seemed to size her up with her gaze.

"Yes? How can I help you?" the man asked.

"Could I borrow some hot water?" Ranma asked.

"Of course" the taller girl responded before running off to get some hot water, Ranma extended his hand to the man.

"Hello I am Ranma Saotome, sorry bout this" Ranma greeted as he glanced at his panda of a father stood behind him, where several confused gazes had already gone from him to her and back and forth several times. Ranma found her hand crushed as the man embraced her in a powerful hug.

Soun hadn't even realized Ranma was a girl which was a true test to his stupidity as do to the rain her clothing clung to her breasts, emphasizing the fact she was a girl quite clearly, though he did feel something pressed against his chest, he lightly shook he in the hug from side to side, getting a feel for what had been pressed against him, he pushed Ranma back and looked down at the chest to find 'his' top clinging to a pair of large breasts, almost transparent, Nabiki followed her father's gaze.

"Daddy…Ranma's not a boy he's a girl" Nabiki pointed out as she prodded the breasts, much to Ranma's annoyance.

"A…girl…?" Soun gasped, eyes rolling back into his head before he fell back onto the ground, fainting, Nabiki let out a heavy sigh.

"Why don't you and…your…panda…come in, who knows how long he'll be out" Nabiki stated, Ranma nodded her expression serious before grabbing the front of Soun's GI and lifting him off the ground and flinging him over her shoulder and carrying him inside, his father close behind him and Nabiki leading the way.

They arrived at the dining area and Ranma laid Soun on the floor beside the table.

"What did you do to him?" came a hostile tone, Ranma glanced in the direction she had heard it to find its origin to find a girl with long blue hair, she could see she was around her age and that she trained in the art but she was nowhere near her level.

"He fainted when he found out I'm a girl" Ranma replied simply before standing back up and leaning against the wall, the older girl then came back out of the kitchen, kettle in hand, she approached Ranma and handed her the kettle.

Ranma took the kettle and poured its contents over her father reverting him back into his human form, she glanced back at the other girls to see them all staring at them with a shocked expression.

"What the hell?" the blue haired on gasped.

"We'll explain once your father wakes up" Ranma responded.

The Tendos nodded in agreement, thinking it wouldn't be a long wait only to find themselves waiting a good two hours, each minute passing agonizingly slow to them, Soun slowly stirred awake, his vision blurring slightly as he took in the sight of the world around him, when he saw his old friend he leapt to his feet and embraced Genma in a strong hug.

"Saotome my old friend" Soun declared, Genma quickly returned the hug.

"Tendo, it has been far too long" Genma replied.

"Saotome you said you were bringing your son not your daughter…actually I didn't even know you had a daughter" Soun stated when they finally parted.

"Soun this is my son, before we came back from China we went to this cursed training ground, I never believed the curses were real until we were cursed" Genma explained briefly.

"Curses?" Soun questioned, beginning to grow worried for his old friend.

"You see they were hundreds of springs there, each with its own curse, when someone falls into the spring they take on the form of what drowned there how ever so long ago" Genma explained.

"Yeah, pop got the spring of drowned panda and I got the spring of drowned girl and now whenever pops gets splashed with cold water he becomes a panda and when splashed by hot water he turns back into a human" Ranma stated, glaring down at her body for a brief second.

"So that would make you a…" the older girl started.

"A boy? Yes…or at least I used to be" Ranma replied.

"So if cold water makes you a girl then hot water will turn you back into a boy" Soun stated as he grabbed the kettle and began pouring the water over Ranma's head, Ranma just sat there and allowed the water to be poured over her body and once again like every time before nothing happened.

"What?...how come you didn't turn back?" Soun gasped.

"Because he's a pervert" the blue haired girl spat as if her very word was law, mostly everyone just ignored her though the older girl did give her a scolding glare, at first glance it wasn't the best one ever used but on closer inspection it was scary when her usual innocent smile was taken into account.

"Not now Akane, these are our guests and you will treat them with respect" the older girl scolded, Soun turned from his youngest daughter back to Ranma.

"Well now I guess you problem isn't so bad, these are my daughters, my eldest Kasumi she's 19, Nabiki she's 17 and my youngest Akane she's 16, choose one of them and they will become your bride, once you brake the lock on your curse that is…then again you could still marry one of my daughters and still produce an heir for the schools, especially with modern technology" Soun mused.

"Hey no one said anything about marrying your daughters" Ranma responded, her gaze narrowing.

"Oh she definitely wants Akane" Nabiki stated, she hated been forced into things, she may be open minded about these sort of things, especially if she could use it in some way to earn some yen but she wanted to be in control of her life, not let someone decide her fate for her by choosing her fiancé.

"Hey, why me?" Akane practically yelled.

"Because you don't like boys and Ranma's a girl" Nabiki responded with a small smirk, Kasumi remained silent.

'Her ears…they're pointed…but that would mean…' Kasumi mused to herself as she lightly rubbed her wrist bands behind her back, they were a golden colour with a vine like design covering them, small roses growing on the vines and at the heart was a crucifix, her mother had bought her them when she was still young she told her that the metal that made them was merged with old magic, magic that would protect her.

"Then I guess it's decided my Akane will marry your Ranma" Soun declared as he and Genma began celebrating the uniting of the Anything Goes schools, much to Ranma's annoyance.

"There will be no wedding, I ain't marrying her and it's more than obvious that she doesn't want anything to do with me" Ranma stated, turning as if to leave.

"Now boy it is a matter of honour" Genma declared, Ranma froze, that had been etched into her very subconscious, honour was more important than anything in the world, she turned round and glared at her father.

"Pop I haven't been a boy for a good few months now…but…if it's a matter of honour…then I guess…I have no choice" Ranma sighed in defeat, causing the two fathers to continue celebrating, Ranma turned to the other girls to see her new fiancé fuming silently while glaring at her, Kasumi seemed to watch her closely, Ranma made a mental note to keep an eye on her, she could tell there was more to her than meets the eye, Nabiki was just sizing her up with a calculating expression, trying to determine how much yen she could make by selling information about Ranma, one piece at a time.

Meanwhile…

Nodoka had been searching for Ranma for years, she had already searched all of Japan and had contacts searching for her son in several other contentment's and even in other realm, even her contacts had contacts searching for Ranma and any rumour of Genma, she had heard something about China but only rumours her contacts reported to her, it seemed if Genma was there he was always three steps ahead of them by luck.

"Mom, has there been any word about where that bastard took him?" Nodoka asked into the phone, stopping by at home once more to see if Genma had doubled back after a couple years.

"I'm sorry sweetie…even the contacts I have in China have stopped reporting in, he's vanished" her mother sighed, her voice still sounding like a bell like all Pixies, Nodoka let out a depressive sigh, tears welling in her eyes.

"That bastard…he better hope that I never find him" Nodoka swore through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry my child…if there's anything you want…anything at all" her mother replied in a nurturing tone.

"Mother the only thing I need is to find my son…" Nodoka wandered off, she froze, she felt something, her eyes filled in joy, she could sense him, it was different but she could sense him, she could sense her son, he was in Japan, he was near and she could feel him.

"Nodoka?" her mother questioned, worried her daughter had fallen silent.

"I can feel him" Nodoka gasped, quickly saying her good byes before heading to her room and taking on a meditative stance, clearing her mind and honing her instincts, reaching out with her very soul to find her son's location, she was going to find him and bring him home.

A/N Hope you all liked the chapter, still unsure about the pairing or how many pairings there will be, thank you all for reviewing and I hope you continue to do so, open to suggestions as always.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma slowly stirred awake upon her futon, glancing in the direction of her sleeping father, glad she'd woken up first before her father could attack her, she slowly sat up and began to rise to her feet and headed to the window.

'Strange…what is this feeling, so warm, so familiar…?' Ranma mused as the feeling washed over her from the inside and for the first time she actually felt happy and warm inside, she just didn't know what she was feeling.

Ranma was knocked out of her thoughts when she was struck in the back forcefully and been sent flying out of the window and into the koi pond head first, her head shooting out of the water a second later just time to see her father land a couple feet away from the pond.

"You're getting slopping boy" Genma gloated, Ranma leapt out of the pond, landing gracefully opposite her father and took a ready stance, Genma charged at Ranma and began throwing several kicks and punches at her and just like every time before Ranma weaved in and out of every strike, unaware of their audience.

Kasumi had been placing breakfast on the table when she heard a loud splash outside, glancing in the direction of the koi pond she saw the petite red head emerge from the pond and begin to engage her father, Kasumi observed the redhead's movements closely.

'She's certainly fast, I'll give her that much…but still…' Kasumi mused as she locked on to Ranma's ears before moving to her eyes 'She doesn't know what she is…and the depression and loneliness in her eyes' Kasumi gasped within her mind as she unconsciously rubbed her wristbands.

Kasumi turned to face the stairway when she heard movement, just in time to see Nabiki come down stairs.

"Nabiki would you be able to get me some information on Ranma's mother?" Kasumi asked, Nabiki glanced tiredly in her sister's direction, considering trying to charge her for the information but that thought quickly vanished when she saw the look Kasumi's face.

"I'll see what I can dig up" Nabiki replied before quickly heading into the kitchen to get herself a coffee.

A couple minutes later everyone was sat around the table, Genma trying to steal Ranma's food throughout breakfast, each time Ranma blocked her father's chopsticks with her own, throughout breakfast Kasumi kept her gaze locked on Ranma, Nabiki kept up her neutral expression as she glanced at Ranma while Akane glared at said redhead.

"Ranma you will be attending school from today onwards" Soun stated, not even bothering to glance in her direction, Ranma's eyes darted at her soon to be father-in-law, a frown appearing upon her face, she hadn't been to school in eleven years and she didn't understand why her father would allow it now, she glanced in his direction, waiting for her father to intervene saying 'school is a distraction from the art' yet it never came so she turned back to Soun.

"Why?" Ranma asked as she raised an eyebrow, Soun glanced at Ranma with a confused expression.

"You and Akane are to inherit the Anything Goes School and in order for you to teach Ranma you must be qualified and for that you must go to school and I won't have my Akane marry an idiot" Soun responded.

"Really? Pop always said school was a distraction from the art, pointless, that all I needed to know was martial arts, so why the change of heart pop?" Ranma asked as she turned to face her father.

"I wasn't aware of what you needed to have in order to teach, that and this way you'll be able to spend more time with your fiancé" Genma responded.

"Pop, I'm seventeen, I won't even be in Akane's classes" Ranma responded.

"That is no excuse, you're going to school and that's that" Soun responded, getting more than an annoyed by the conversation, Genma then thrusted a bag into Ranma's face, causing her to stumble back slightly.

"Fine" Ranma snapped as she took the bag and rose to her feet and headed into the kitchen to grab a drink while she waited for the either Akane or Nabiki to finish so she could go with one of them when Kasumi entered.

"Here Ranma, I made you some lunch for school" Kasumi said as she picked up one of the wrapped boxes from the counted and handed it to Ranma who took it with a smile and placed it into her bag.

"Thank you Kasumi" Ranma replied with a slight bow, causing the elder Tendo's cheeks to tinge red.

"You don't have to thank me Ranma, really, and I'm sorry that you're been forced to marry Akane, I know she has a tendency to jump to conclusion and be quite violent, so I'll understand if you want to break off the engagement" Kasumi responded.

"I have no choice in the matter Kasumi, it's family honour so you don't have to worry about it, I'll marry your sister and maintain the honour of both our families" Ranma replied.

"Ranma, one shouldn't marry for honour but for love and I'll make my father understand if you want to break off the engagement and trust me I'll be able to convince your father as well" Kasumi responded as she rubbed her wristbands behind her back.

"Kasumi, people like me don't find love, we just exist to follow honour, the least I can do is make sure that I don't bring dishonour upon your family" Ranma responded before exiting in the kitchen and heading outside to wait for whoever was going to take her to school.

Ranma wasn't waiting long before Akane and Nabiki came out to meet her and trio headed off to school, Nabiki deciding to go with them in an attempt to get some information from Ranma that she may be able to use to get some yen out of her.

"So Ranma what was it like on your training trip?" Nabiki asked.

"Hell one Earth" Ranma responded.

"Oh…so what do you mean by that exactly" Nabiki asked, raising an eyebrow, her interest peeking.

"Exactly that" Ranma responded.

"Care to be more perceptive" Nabiki responded, poking for more information.

"What do you want to know?" Ranma responded, her town dropping and becoming more depressive, this didn't go unnoticed by Nabiki.

"Well let's see…meet any 'interesting' people while travelling?" Nabiki asked.

"Not really, I rarely saw other people and even then I didn't exactly speak to them" Ranma responded.

"What didn't make any 'friends' on your travels?" Nabiki asked.

"I only made a couple friends on my training trip and I haven't seen them for ten, maybe eleven years" Ranma responded, Nabiki raised an eyebrow at hearing this, Akane glanced in her fiancé's direction, for the first time since she heard about her arrival the rage she normally aimed at Ranma whenever she saw her vanished and was replaced with sympathy as she began to realize how Ranma must feel only to have it fade quickly as she remembered she was been forced to marry her.

"So you just trained all day every day?" Nabiki asked.

"More or less" Ranma responded, coming to a sudden stop, Nabiki continued for a couple more steps before coming to a stop and turning back to her, wearing an expression of confusion, Akane quickened her pace and began charging towards the school.

"What's going on over there?" Ranma asked as he pointed towards the school, Nabiki glanced towards the school.

"Oh, just the hentai horde getting ready to challenge Akane to date her like they did everyday" Nabiki responded as if it was the most ordinary and obvious thing in the world.

"Really?...I may not be up to date on these things but this isn't the usual way to ask a girl out is it?" Ranma asked as she too gained an expression of confusion.

"No, just an idiot who has a crush on Akane declared that unless someone could defeat Akane in battle he would not accept any relationship they took on and since he's the strongest when it comes to kendo at this school everyone just accepted it" Nabiki explained.

"Well we better hurry before we're late" Nabiki said in a tired tone before leading Ranma to her classroom, avoiding the horde all together.

A/N Hope you all liked the chapter, sorry it took so long and it's so short, getting some writers block, plz review and as always I am open to suggestions.


End file.
